


В предгорьях Кавказа

by fandom_Fortitude_2019



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Fortitude_2019/pseuds/fandom_Fortitude_2019
Summary: Дэн Андерссен даже не представляет, сколь длительным будет его наказание.





	В предгорьях Кавказа

— Уйди. Уйди прочь! — Дэн постарался крикнуть как можно более грозно, но получилось только издать вопль отчаяния, отпугнуть медведя которым ему не удалось бы даже в мире живых. Здесь же, в странном подобии чистилища, где уже не осталось никого, кроме самого Дэна, эти возгласы и вовсе становились бесполезными. 

Медведь начал обнюхивать его. Что он пытался учуять — непонятно, ведь запахов в чистилище не существует. Наверное, ещё не оставил своих прошлых привычек, не вжился полностью в роль местного палача. Или же некая воплощённая в этой твари высшая сила — Дэн понятия не имел, чьи именно боги властвовали в загробном царстве, — старалась сделать всё, чтобы пребывание тут казалось ему как можно более реальным. 

Не реальным — похожим на то, что уже случилось. Эта мысль молнией сверкнула у него в голове. Вслед за ней пришла другая — быть может, даже более страшная. Всё это — не более, чем видения в агонии, отчего-то тянущейся слишком долго. 

Скорее бы он уже умер. Этот медведь, наверное, и был его настоящей погибелью. Ходившей вокруг. Выжидающей момент, чтобы нанести наконец последний удар. 

Свобода. Совсем скоро. От демона, от крови Елены на руках. От голоса Петтигрю. От этой навязчивой мысли о том, что они действительно были похожи. С той только разницей, что Дэн достиг ещё большого совершенства. Он, в отличие от Петтигрю, хотя бы сумел Елену убить. 

И шерифа, чтобы наказать его, не нашлось. Дэн и был единственным шерифом, первым и последним, самим собой, всеми, кто ушёл до него, всеми, кто придёт после него, началом и концом — до той поры, пока само время не остановит свой ход. 

Не будет же он поднимать на себя руку, правда? 

Медведь смотрел прямо на него, глаза в глаза, не отводя морду ни на сантиметр. Шумно дышал, принюхиваясь. Время от времени раздавались грозные утробные звуки, и каждый раз Дэн прищуривался, ожидая, когда его смерть наконец зарычит. Этого не происходило. Они только молча наблюдали друг за другом, ожидая, что же будет дальше. Кто сдастся первым. 

Дэн сдаваться не собирался. Его тело сейчас неслось где-то среди скал, на которых давным-давно воздвигли Фортитьюд, и ему не угрожало ничего, кроме случайной аварии. 

Не этот медведь уж точно. И тот, похоже, это понимал. Он лёг напротив Дэна и продолжил его рассматривать. Широкие чёрные зрачки оставались недвижимыми. Медведь будто превратился в собственную статую. 

Так тянулись секунды. Минуты. Часы. Дни. Дэн почти замер. Только челюсти подрагивали от холода — единственного, что он ощущал. Жуткого, промозглого холода этого снежного ада. 

Утробный рык прекратился. Медведь резко поднялся с места и молча вцепился Дэну в руку. Сильная боль от плеча до локтя. Снег покрылся кровью. Закричав, Дэн рухнул на землю и пополз в сторону, пока медведь пережёвывал откусанную половину его руки и невозмутимо смотрел на него. Сглотнув кашу из костей и мяса, удовлетворённо лёг, продолжая созерцать. Дэн с усилием поднялся на ноги. Ему наконец-то представился шанс убежать. 

— Не так быстро. 

Какая-то неведомая сила схватила его и ударила о столб линии электропередач, к которому одну из его рук пристегнули наручниками. Ту самую, которую сейчас переваривал медведь. На секунду в глазах потемнело. 

А следом возникло странное ощущение. Плечо как будто кто-то обезболил и начал греть. Повернув голову, Дэн увидел, как его рука прирастала к пристёгнутой к столбу ладони. Волокна плоти возникали из воздуха, словно хлопья снега таяли и протягивались нитями. 

Нет. Нет. Нет. Только не это. 

— Нет! 

— Ты думал, всё закончится так легко? — Петтигрю. — Нет. Тебе предстоит пройти через то, через что прошёл я. Мы же с тобой так... похожи. 

Мёртвый Петтигрю продолжал над ним издеваться. А этот проклятый медведь так и лежал на месте, никуда не уходя. 

Через несколько секунд он поднялся. Дэн прыгнул. 

Лязгнули клыки. 

Медведь промахнулся — в первый раз. Во второй он просто прижал Дэна к столбу, не давая даже вздохнуть, и спокойно, по кусочку, стал поедать его руку. Закончив, он вернулся на прежнее место. 

Несколько секунд Дэн сидел, надеясь, что уж в этот-то раз точно истечёт кровью. Нет. Снова странное тепло, снова он прирос к собственной руке. 

— Ты понял, что так просто от меня не избавишься? 

— Чего тебе нужно? 

— Мне нужна месть. 

— Сколько ещё раз я должен умереть, чтобы тебе надоело? 

— А сколько, по-твоему, раз должен был умереть я за то, что сделал с Еленой? 

— Не раз, — та сцена до сих пор стояла у Дэна перед глазами. 

— Ты бы просто так меня отпустил? — Дэну почудилось, будто Петтигрю стоял сзади, но он, как назло, не мог повернуться. — Почему же ты тогда... убил меня? 

— Ты должен был умирать вечность, — процедил Дэн. 

Он с большим трудом не рассмеялся — настолько банально сейчас это прозвучало. 

— Вот и ты будешь тут эту вечность. Пока мне не надоест. 

— Тебя нет, ты просто глюк, — верить в реальность происходящего Дэн отказывался. Ему всё это привиделось. Или он умер и попал в этот странный ледяной ад. В настоящем мире такого бы не произошло никогда. 

— Это ничего не меняет, — Петтигрю рассмеялся. 

Медведь снова подошёл к Дэну и откусил половину руки. В этот раз сил сопротивляться уже не было. 

Если Дэн и оказался сейчас в настоящем аду, то спорить с тем, что действительно заслужил это, смысла он не видел. Для того, кто убил Елену, и такого наказания было мало. Он, можно сказать, легко отделался. 

Ещё бы не постоянно что-то говоривший на ухо Петтигрю, который почему-то оказался его тюремщиком... Хорошо хоть, что очередной приступ боли заглушил в сознании эти звуки, вытеснил их из головы Дэна. 

И снова. И снова. И снова. 

Весь мир сузился до масштабов высоковольтного столба, вся бесконечность времени превратилась в извечно повторяющиеся несколько минут, тянувшиеся от укуса до укуса. 

Солнце заходило и вставало, снежный покров таял и вновь покрывал мир вокруг, день шёл за днём, сезон уступал место следующему, и в бесконечном цикле природы, казалось, год уходил за годом. А медведь по-прежнему поедал Дэна заживо, но каждый раз рука успевала зажить быстрее. 

Дэн несколько сотен раз сбился со счёта дней и ночей, а его мучитель всё продолжал. Мимо проходили колоннами те, кого он знал, встречаясь друг с другом. Однако ни один из них не забрал его с собой, и при этом каждого встречал кто-то близкий. 

Как и при жизни, Дэн оставался совсем один посреди этой ледяной пустоши. Даже Петтигрю покинул его с кем-то. 

Все те, с кем он встретился в мире живых, ушли. Мимо продолжали идти умиравшие. Со временем он перестал обращать на них внимание. Медведю с самого начала было всё равно. Мир стал совсем маленьким. 

Дэн уже не обращал внимания на постоянную боль. Он растворялся в этом бесконечном цикле. 

Людей становилось всё меньше и меньше. То ли они жили дольше, то ли начинали вымирать. Дэн не знал. Он только видел, что поток вокруг него, шедший в мир мёртвых, иссякал. Конец времён становился ближе и ближе. 

А вместе с ним — и конец заточения Дэна. 

Но Дэну было всё равно. Он забывался в природе вокруг, он умирал по-настоящему, погружаясь в единственное счастье, которое заслужил, — счастье непреходящего небытия. 

Когда грянул ружейный выстрел, он сначала даже не понял, что что-то произошло. Когда медведь зарычал, Дэн задумался о том, что мир вокруг изменился. Когда рокот раздался во второй раз, а вслед за ним — жалобное скуление и хруст снега под ногами удалявшегося колосса, он окончательно очнулся. Послышалось, как кто-то спускался по высоковольтному столбу. Дэн поднял голову — и сначала не поверил своим глазам. 

— А эти твари действительно умнее орлов, — он и не думал, что когда-нибудь ещё услышит этот голос. 

— Хи... льдур? — Дэн едва помнил, как говорить. Но её имя забыть не успел. 

— Кто же ещё, — она улыбнулась. Её серо-голубые глаза смотрели на него всё с той же теплотой, как и миллионы лет назад, когда они оба ещё ходили по настоящей земле. — Давай, помогу. Наклонись. 

Он нагнул голову, и тут же раздался выстрел. 

Он едва не упал на снег, но Хильдур тут же подхватила его, обнимая за плечи. Дэн, ещё не вполне веря в происходящее, повторил её жест. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он. 

— Пришла тебя освободить. 

— Но страна мёртвых... 

— Страна мёртвых наказала тебя несправедливо. Никто её не спрашивал. Давай, — она, поддерживая его, помогала делать первые шаги за несколько прошедших с начала его заточения эр. — Начинай двигаться. 

— За смерть Елены? Слишком мягко, согласен, — пробормотал он. 

— Не за смерть Елены, — возразила Хильдур. — Ты принёс в мир людей бессмертие. Ты показал им всем, что в сражении они могут обрести вечную жизнь. Тебя наказали за это. А не за то, что ты убил Елену. 

— Но ты... 

— Я скиталась тысячелетиями в одиночестве. Эрик... — она выдохнула. — Да, мы с тобой умерли, но его-то жизнь продолжалась. Когда пришёл его черёд, он ушёл не со мной. И я плыла по реке. Плыла, — она выдохнула, — плыла, плыла... Думала, что не так. А потом мне подумалось, что... Что я зря думала об Эрике. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он прищурился. 

— Я никогда не любила тебя, но... у меня не было человека ближе, чем ты. Ты всегда сопровождал меня и всегда поддерживал. Даже тогда, в тот день, когда я умерла, ты вытащил меня. Не Эрик, не остальные. Ты один заботился обо мне, Дэн. Я поняла это — и вот я здесь. С ружьём на вершине столба. 

— Если бы не ты, я бы так и остался шерифом, — честно признался он. — Если бы не ты, я никогда не вернулся к тому, кем был. 

Хильдур всегда оставалась для него другом. Настоящим, ради которого он был готов пожертвовать собой, на которого никогда бы не поднял руку и на которого всегда мог рассчитывать. Его единственным губернатором. 

Его самым близким человеком. 

— Куда теперь? — спросил он. 

— В битву. Мне надоело забвение. 

Вокруг цвёл бескрайний весенний луг. Солнце освещало дорогу своими яркими лучами, а далеко впереди, на единственном холме, рычал медведь. 

Он звал их в последний бой.


End file.
